


Recovery

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [38]
Category: Brat Farrar - Josephine Tey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When does convalescence end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackycomelately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/gifts).



By the time the doctors were willing to allow Brat to get back on a horse, Bee couldn’t help but think that the horses weren’t the only ones champing at the bit. It was all she could do to wait herself, even with Brat still far too thin, and too pale, for her liking. But the day came at last, and Bee stood watching as Brat dealt with horse, bit, saddle and straps like a man coming home. “May I come too?” she asked, unwilling to let him out of sight. 

“Of course,” Brat said. So they rode out together.


End file.
